


I will Always Protect you, My Prince

by babygirl_linds



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bisexual Mike Wheeler, Gay Will Byers, Good Parent Joyce Byers, M/M, Mike Wheeler in Love, Mike is older than Will in this, Paladin Mike, Prince Will, Protective Mike Wheeler, Rating May Change, but only by 3 years, idk yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 14:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21340048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygirl_linds/pseuds/babygirl_linds
Summary: Michael Wheeler, Paladin, is one of the bravest and strongest knights in all of Hawkins at only 21 years old.So, forgive Queen Joyce for wanting him to protect her son when other kingdoms have been reporting young princes and princesses going missing in the dead of night.Prince William detests to the idea of being watched over like a child. Having someone watch his every move? No thanks, even if his new bodyguard is kind of hot...Saw this tumblr post and was instantly inspired: https://trashcatvevo.tumblr.com/post/188823630145/hi-au-where-will-is-a-princeimportant-cleric-boy
Relationships: Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	I will Always Protect you, My Prince

Prince William stood at his large, frost-covered window, looking over at the new comer with a scowl on his face. His mother, Queen Joyce, has decided to make him feel even more as a child by getting him a personal bodyguard. His every move would be monitored, his every breath would be watched precisely, and his every word would be listened on.

He huffed a loud sigh as he watched the Paladin, that his mother handpicked, was greeted by his Mom’s trusty Knight, Jim Hopper, and his daughter, Jane.

Jane was a lovely girl whom Jim had orphaned when he found her in an alley, with a bloody nose and a shaved head. When Jim came to work for the Byers after the death of Will’s father, she quickly became a playmate for the young prince, who was too smaller than other boys his age and therefore, too fragile to rough house with his brother. Will can’t complain though because she and him are as close as siblings now, knowing one another so well that they can almost read each other’s minds.

Jane has quickly fallen into her father’s footsteps after a while though, and now he trains her to be one of the first female knights. Will likes to watch as they train, wishing he wasn’t stuck in a life where he had to sit and look pretty.

As Will watches the Paladin firmly shake Jim’s hand, he struggles to make out the words they’re saying, wanting to know the name of the person he’ll be sharing his space so closely with. He gets nothing as he curses himself for not being able to read lips. Will scrunches his eyebrows together as he notices how young the Paladin looks. He simply can’t be that strong as his mother says, can he?

He sees them start to descend towards the castle doors as a knock rings out in his room and the doors jump open.

“Will, honey,” Joyce scampers around the room gathering the items of clothing she had laid out earlier, “why haven’t you changed into the outfit I laid out for you?”

“Well, I was hoping I could off-put this as long as I could,” Will rolled his eyes as he was handed the clothing and looked down distastefully, “the longer I don’t meet him, the longer I’m not being bothered by being breathed down my neck.”

“William, you know why he’s here. You know that he’s here because I’m worried about loosing you and only want you protected.”

Will frowned as he stepped behind the privacy separator and remembered seeing the papers with missing princes and princesses from neighboring lands. 

“I know you’re worried, Mother, but I’m fine. I can protect myself and if I can’t, I have Jane.”

“Jane hasn’t even finished the years of training that Paladin Michael has accomplished,” Joyce sighed, “he’s been bred for protecting others since he was a child. He has higher ranks than most other knights his age and even older.”

Will raised his eyebrows as he buttoned the cream colored pants, thinking to himself. So his name was Michael? Kind of boring for such a “mighty” Paladin.

“You keep mentioning how strong he is for his age, so how old is he? He looked pretty young to me.”

“Well, he’s only 21, making him three years your senior. He’s surpassed every knight his age and continues to surpass others everyday. He has been known to never turn down a task no matter the challenges he may face,” Joyce smirks as she watches him emerge from the separator, “but you are quite the challenge, my darling boy, so he might go screaming for the hills once he gets to know how hardheaded you are.”

Will huffs a laugh at his mother, as he walks over to the mirror hanging on the wall next to his chest of drawers, his mom close behind. She gathers up his shoulder-length hair, that continues to get long and that Will constitutes to refuse to chop off, and grabs his favorite light blue ribbon. She ties his hair back and brushes his baby hairs behind his ears with her small hands before landing them on his shoulders. She smiles at him through the mirror as he gently smiles back.

He understands that all his mother wants is to protect him and he loves her for that, he truly does. He would never trade his mom for anyone in the whole world... but he’s 18. He isn’t a child anymore. He wants to take care of himself and he doesn’t want someone analyzing his every move either.

His train of thought is cut off as Jane barrels through the cracked door.

“The fairest maiden in the land, my precious little Willy Will, your knight in shimmering armor is here to rescue you,” Jane smiles cheekily as Will fixes her with a death stare.

“I take it you aren’t talking about yourself?” Will huffs out, “also don’t call me that again.”

“Jane, sweetheart, is he waiting downstairs?” Joyce smiles over at the ever energetic girl, as she pats Will’s shoulder as to tell him not to be rude.

“Father is briefing him over a few things, but I was informed to come grab you two.”

“That’s our cue to meet him, Will. I promise this won’t be forever, baby, just until whatever or whoever is caught,” Joyce tugs Will’s chin to get him to meet her eyes, “okay? I’m doing this because I love you.”

Will nods, abashed at making his mom feel bad for only wanting to protect him.

“I love you too, mom.” Will mumbles out as she grabs his hand and follows Jane out of his room and to the grand staircase.

-

The young Paladin stood up straight, with his hands clasped behind his back as he waited with the older knight, Jim Hopper, for the knight-in-training to bring down the Queen and the Prince.

He had took this job eagerly, considering the pay and the benefits he would gain from it. From what he knew, he was being granted a cozy sleeping chamber, a room away from the young prince, and warm meals three times a day. The task itself not being so difficult as others he’s endured, as he only had to watch over Prince William and protect him at all costs, per the Queen’s wishes.

He had been briefed that the prince may be rebellious to being watched over and that he may be a bit rude, but Mike was used to being in the presence of rude people everyday with his job. If the prince thinks he can scare him away with a little hissy fit here and there, he was in for an rude awakening.

Mike had never met the royal family before, but he heard plenty from others. Queen Joyce Byers had become primary ruler once the King, her husband, had died suddenly of a heart attack. He knew the Prince was barely six years old at the time and it was likely he didn’t remember much of his father. Mike knew the King wasn’t that great of a man, only looking after the wealthy, and after his death the Queen turned it all around. She gained alliances with the neighboring lands to open more trading grounds and she focused her sights on the homeless and less fortunate by opening soup kitchens and primary housing for those in need. She really was a doll of a person considering she did all of this, even while raising her two sons by herself.

The oldest of the princes had a strong heart and was as headstrong as one could be. When he came of age, he set out to help his mother form more alliances and took on the more strenuous kingdom tasks. He was constantly busy, flitting around to get everything done that he had yet to settle down and find a wife. He’s the one the Queen had sent to sought after Mike when she heard of the kidnappings.

Now, the youngest Prince, from what he heard, was almost as sweet as his mother and almost as stubborn as his brother. He was said to graced by beauty, smarts, and one of the kindest hearts ever. He was said to be more of a damsel, than a prince by most, but it wasn’t said as an insult. He had heard more than enough compliments on many occasions on how beautiful and elegant William Byers was. He had seen portraits of the family before, always noting that the prince was indeed cute, but as he turned around to the sounds of shoes clacking on the marbled floor, he knew the portraits and passing compliments could never do the Prince any justice.

Mikes mouth went dry as he watched the younger male trail behind his mother and the Hopper’s daughter. Prince William Byers was a Godsend. He walked, which seemed more like floating, so elegantly that you could almost see the aura of confidence that poured over him. His chestnut hair was pulled back so that Mike could see every freckle and mole that dotted his peach-colored skin. His brown eyes shone in the lights of the chandelier above him, that proved to him that they were more of a hazel with greens and golds swirling in them. He was on the average side of height and his body was dainty, wrapped in cream and blue-colored clothing that made him seem even more breathtaking to Mike.

As they ascended closer, Mike dropped to one knee and bowed his head, greeting them.

“Michael, it is so lovely to finally meet you in person,” the Queen smiles at him warmly, as he stands, “as you may know, I am Joyce Byers and this is my youngest son, William.”

As Joyce gestures over to the Prince, Mike’s eyes land on him once again as he catches the younger looking at him with scrutinizing eyes.

“Michael Wheeler, at your service, your highnesses.” Mike bows once again, as a smirk forms on his face.

“I was expecting a more interesting name, considering how you’re such a well-known Paladin,” Will smirked back raising his perfectly trimmed eyebrows, “it’s kind of a let down, really.”

“Well, you can always call me Mike, but if you ask me? That’s more boring than my given name.” Mike teases slightly, already loving the slight blush that rose to the Prince’s cheeks.

“Honey, don’t be so crude to Michael,” Joyce smiles apologetic towards the Paladin, “if he says something disrespectful towards you, disregard it, he’s only upset with me for hiring you.”

“It’s no problem, your majesty, I can take anything your son throws at me.” Mike flashes his award-winning grin, showing off his pearly teeth.

“I’m sure Hopper here has debriefed you on everything, as well as where everything is in the castle. If not, I’d be happy to help Will show you around, but I have matters to attend to. Thank you so much for being of assistance to us in this time of need, Michael.” 

Knight Hopper followed behind the Queen as she gracefully walked out of the room, leaving Jane and the Prince with Michael.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on tumblr or be my friend!  
@//babygirllinds


End file.
